The Kuz Clan
---- The Kuz Clan is a massive elite family clan with ancient Saiyan roots that go back billions of years. It has served a great role in Saiyan and universal history, being descended off the original Kuz, whom nearly every member's name has as a prefix, as part of tradition. The clan is very intellectual, liberal, and wealthy, though has many traditional values, and is very involved in universal politics and business. The clan has lasted longer than any other Saiyan clan, and is sort of a rival to the Cipher clan. Its main fighting warriors who help protect the universe are the Kuz Warriors. Though it used to be primarily Saiyan, now the Kuz's have extended across the entire universe and is made of a multitude of diverse races. The clan's guiding principle is "Braveness, loyalty, and Intelligence. Seek to be fruitful and joyful and live the day as your last, or forever be in sorrow. Let experience be your guiding light towards achieving knowledge, and only then, can you achieve real inner wisdom." Overview Based off their tenets of intelligence, philosophy, and progress, the Kuz's have made it through the thick and thin. Though Saiyan history was mostly a violent one, the Kuz's remained mostly neutral and in support of an intelligent, educated populace with social skills and interdependence. It has went through many phases and generations. Currently, the Kuz Clan serves as a political famly of extremely wealthy social and businessmen and has for hundreds of years, since it was revived by Kuzon, the patriarch of the modern clan. Many Kuz's have held positions as leaders such as Kings and Emperors. The Kuz Dynasty of Planet Saiya lasted for nearly 400 years. Kuzon Jr. became King of Earth, and later Emperor of the Great Empire, one of the most large and prestigious empires in universal history. Their intelligence and skill with social and political issues makes them very versatile and diverse. The Kuz's, being descended from powerful Saiyan elites, are extremely skilled and versatile fighters. The main branch is, at least, as it is the only one that kept its power, while the others slowly became mixed with thousands of other races and weakened. Kuz's are skilled in manipulating space, dissecting magic and energy to its simplest form to create a mass combination of different techniques, and much more. Unique Abilities and Traits Those of the Kuz Clan are notable for their intelligent energy manipulation skills. The renowned Complete Form was created by one, which utilizes 100% of its users power advantageously. Another unique form, and one that only those of Kuz blood have, is the Super Kuzon form. Naming in the Kuz Clan is very simple. By tradition, males and females born to a male Kuz have "Kuz-" as a prefix in their name. A child born to a female Kuz who married a non-Kuz, would not be a Kuz. Members are not considered in the Kuz Clan anymore after 3 generations of not being Kuz's. Family Tree The official modern family tree begins with Kuzon, patriarch of the clan, who joined the Lookout Crew and became a renowned universal warrior in the Age 1000s, hundreds of years after the Z-Fighters' time. With the birth of his first son, grew the entire rest of the clan, which immensely grew in only a few hundred years. The Clan has also interbred with other powerful warrior clans, such as the Atoms, Sons, Minatos, and Ciphers. Bold signifies the individual held great significance, importance, or was a powerful warrior. Non-Kuz partners are not included except for major characters or those from another powerful clan. Minor characters will end after them. ---- * Kuzon (736 - 1086) + Helena (1011-1086) **Kuzten (1031-1095) ***Kuzin (1047-1144) **** Kuzlan (1067-1159) **** Kuzwell (1069-1115) *** Kuzella (1052-1132) ** [[Kuzon Jr.|'Kuzon Jr.']] (1041-1149) + Suka (1040-1136) *** Kuzexandra (1062-1158) + Cornelius Geraldson (1054-1138) *** Kuzana (1062-1155) + Zion III (1062-1167) **** Zion IV (1086-1118) ***** Zion V (1108-) *** [[Kuzon IV|'Kuzon IV']] (1063-1200) + Phoebe (1063-1156) **** Kuzoh II (1086-1210) **** [[Kuzynthia|'Kuzynthia']] (1087-1187) + Harmon (1077-1174) ***** [[Otori|'Otori']] (1108-1130) + Tiana (1108-1130) ******Kuzon VII (1130-1227) + ? *******Kuzon VIII (1166-1284) + ? ** Kuza (1047-1117) + Eltrio Atom (1047-1117) *** Knox (1068-1166) *** Mae (1070-1140) ** Kuzek (1048-1190) + Roma (1042-1090) *** Kuzi (1070-1127) ** Kuzisa (1048-1129) + Axel Cipher (1048-1139) ** Kuro (238 BA-1200) ADOPTED + Sari (1032-1100) *** Nalece + Karai Cipher *Kuzak (729 -) **Kuzmek (1063 -) *Kuzob (731-) *Kuzima (733-) *Kuzao (735-735) Notable Members Kuzon Kuzon '(11 June 736 - 16 July 1086) was the main patriarch of the Kuzon family until his 1086 death. He is the son of 'Lord Kuzon (main name is Kuzon I), and Oora.. His father was evil and banished his mother/kids sometime after the Saiyan Genocide. He is a renowned warrior, known greatly as one of the founding members of the Lookout Crew, with Zion and Ian (both of whom are no longer on the Lookout). He married Helena in Other World in 1041 after his first death, and they had a son. Kuzon had Kuzten when he was 15 with Madelyn, in 1031, therefore making him his oldest child and half-brother to his other children. He is known as one of greatest martial artists and spiritualists of all time. He passed away in July 1086 much to the Lookout Crew and family's regret, but he plans to spend the rest of his eternity with Helena in Other World, doing what they love; exploring. He is known as one of the greatest fighters and saviors of the universe. Oora Oora is the mother of Kuzon, and widow of Lord Kuzon. She is caring yet odd, overprotective. She and Kuzon's siblings were sent off and threatened by their father. Oora was kidnapped by Ma-Ryu the Dragon God for 300 years before being released by her children. She lives with Kuzon now, as she never aged with Ma-Ryu. She doesn't know much about how to cook or anything. She actually fights a lot, and trains, and was an elite warrior in her day, thus why she still wears her old Saiyan armor. She travels the universe with the Kuzlings, and is immortal. The Kuzlings Kuzak, Kuzob, & Kuzima are the older siblings of Kuzon, and children of Lord Kuzon and Oora. The three siblings talk in third person, and were alone together for 300 years after being banished by their father, before landing on Earth in 1063. The three are very close, and deeply care for their family, mainly Kuzon, addressing him as "Saiyan brother!". The three do everything together, and are currently travelling the universe with mom. They are immortal. Historical Members Lord Kuzon (706-1047) Lord Kuzon (or Kuzon) grew up, shrouded around traditional Kuz family morals. You can say he had a good upbringing, taught to fight by his father, and taught proper sportsmanship. He was born in 706 and raised by Kuzoh and Izaa, a Tuffle who formed a relationship with Kuzoh in 694. His mother cared for him dearly, as well as Kuzoh, and they did their best to give him a good upbringing. Kuzon had four siblings, Kuzila, Kuzag, Kuzik, and Kuzob. He spent little to no time with them and was an introvert, preferring to do things alone. His father's plans to reunite them failed. Him and his siblings being half-Tuffle made other Saiyans look down upon them, as "different, small and weak". Even their other Kuz family members refused to spend time with them or visit. Oddly, Kuzon was a somewhat strange, dark child. He liked violence and opposed his father's peaceful ways, and wanted to be like other Saiyans. He may have been bullied as a child, because of being a Tuffle hybrid, which changed him mentally. He then opposed his father, seeing him as a threat to his race, eventually leading to both their destruction. It remains unknown. He would eventually scout out his son Kuzon in Age 1047. The Lookout Crew fought him because he tried to turn Kuzon evil, and he was killed. Kuzoh (676-737) Kuzoh was a legendary warrior who was respected by many Saiyans and people in his time. He had pride, vigor, strength, and reserve. He trained many Saiyans and even Tuffles in his time as well, being raised and living mainly in the deserts outside of Tuffle cities his whole life. Even the Tuffles respected him; Kuzoh even went to jury duty. Kuzoh is a good respected man who is willing to carry on and trace his family name and tradition and still does in Other World. He fell in love and married Isaa, a Tuffle, and rebelled against brutish Saiyan ideals. She was the first to dilute pure Saiyan blood. He died when Planet Vegeta exploded in 737. Kuzoh is a very smart and intelligible person. He went to his furthest extent, just to find out his ancestry to pass to his generations. He commonly passes wisdom to his descendants. Kuzumos (613-708) Kuzumos was a large, bear of a man. He was a tribal leader on Planet Vegeta, before the Saiyan-Tuffle War when the Tuffles had the Saiyans in the outskirts, deserts (since 550). Kuzoh respected him more than anyone else in the world. Kuzoh taught everyone morals. He taught the truth. Kuzumos always wanted a proper Education system for Saiyans, but none of them wanted one; they were brutish and didn't care. Kuzumos never got his wish for proper prosperity. And he would die before the Saiyans ever took the Tuffles or got enslaved by Frieza, over 20 years after his death. Kuzumos lead a hunting tribe named The Bear Raiders in his time. He didn't found it however; his father Kuzon did. Kuzumos was known as a giant, furious leader who was decisive and never made a wrong move. He had much respect by many Saiyans. But at the same time, other Saiyans who he fought with the Raiders, and who didn't like his ideas, tried to have him killed and assassinated. No attempts succeeded, until he died of a suspected poisoning in 708. Kuzcestors Kuzuk (511-577) Kuzik (460-565) Kuzam (425-510) Kuzumus (c400-465) Kuzelias Kuzelias is an ancestor of Kuzon, son of Kuzeph, who was bullied and made fun of as a child and teenager, leading him to creating the Saiyabots, whom grew too powerful. The other Saiyans in the 100s, seen them as a too-powerful threat and tried to have Kuzelias killed and them destroyed. Kuzelias escaped inside of one and landed on Earth for 900 years. When woken, the Saiyabots raved destruction over the univese before being stopped by the Lookout Crew. Kuzelias got out of his metal prison, and now lives amongst Earth, and works as a Capsule Corp. worker. Kuzelias is shy, and often odd. However, he is a scientific genius. The Kuz Dynasty (400s Before Age) King Kuzon I King Kuzon II King Kuzon III Prince Kuzon IV Kuzog Kuzog (lived around 100,000,000 Before Age) was an ancient Cavesaiyan ancestor of Kuzon. He is around the 800 millionth great grandfather of Kuzok. Nothing is known about him, except that he invented pancakes. After inventing waffles, there was an explosion that sent all his waffles into space, unto random planets, therefore spreading Waffles throughout the universe and starting the waffle saga of the universe. Sadly, he is forgotten for his creation, but not by the Kuz's (long time pancake lovers). His brother is Ergog. Ergog's descendant is Ethan, therefore they are cousins. Other than that, nothing about him is known. Kuz Kuz, who was the very first Kuz Clan ancestor and among the first Saiyan ancestors, was an ancient Great Ape Saiyan who lived around 10 billion Before Age, right after Planet Saiya was formed. He had an IQ of negative one. He is a distant ancestor by billions of years of Kuzog, who was a Cavesaiyan. Kuz was a large hairy Great Ape, who lived with a small clan of other monkeys, that were clueless and created not long at all before, by scientific means (not completely understood). He was presumably created through ash and natural elements falling unto ancient early Planet Saiyan, which had no atmosphere, very light gravity and was full of magma and volcanoes at the time, with almost-poisonous air (which explains why many of them barely survived). This has obviously been passed off by scientists. A monkey walked past a boulder, on ancient Planet Saiyan, magma and black air. He looked at the boulder, and picked up a stick. He started hitting the rock hard with the stick. The words inscribed on the rock said "Kuz". The monkey and his friends started dancing around, and acting crazy. The monkey, called himself Kuz. Category:Role-Play Category:Kuzon Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Families Category:Clans Category:Saiyan Category:Fanon